


Beacon Peak Academy

by bubhh, chivalrousAmour, renegade__soul



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, RWBY, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And also racist, Because we have no idea how is this going to go, But this is RWBY au what did you expect?, F/M, Gen, Haiji Towa is an asshole, RWBY au, Racism is a main subject in this story, and more ships, dynamic tags, tags will be added as more charcters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubhh/pseuds/bubhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousAmour/pseuds/chivalrousAmour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegade__soul/pseuds/renegade__soul
Summary: All Makoto ever wanted was to be a hunter, but he doubted he'd ever have the chance.After all, only the best got into Beacon Peak Academy. He wasn't one of them.Only that he was.He managed to get into Beacon.Good.Now just to worry on whether he'll manage to survive this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written in a long time. If it weren't for my co-writers, this may not have happened at all. I hope you enjoy it and please leave any comments or critique so we can improve and expand this story.  
> -ArcherM  
> Yeah, I agree.  
> I haven't published anything I wrote for this fandom... Ever? And anything in a while, really.  
> -Bubhh

The store was almost empty when the men entered it.  
“Did you know you are the only dust shop currently open in the entire block?” Their leader asked, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the smoke. “Now, how about you’d let me buy all of your dust for this?” He waved a few bills. It wasn’t nearly enough to buy anything, and they both knew it.  
The shop owner, a tall man with the horns of a bull, nodded his head. “I’m afraid, son, that I can not afford it.”  
“Stupid animal.” The man with the cigarette said, spitting on the shoes of the owner. “You should have taken the money and left. Get him, boys.” 

Two of the many grunts move to grab the bull man only to be knocked away into the nearby walls of the store. The owner moved to do more only to have a metal arm with a finger gun at the end pointed at his head. 

“Ah, ah, ah, bad bull.” The leader smirked cruelly, motioning the other grunts to start clearing the place of dust and anything else they might like, before placing a large case on the counter. “We wouldn't want anyone's brains splattered across the floor. That is, if you had one.”    
As this happened, few of the goons found the other person in the shop. It was a boy, wearing a green hood, listening to music as he read a book. 

“Hey! Get on the ground!” One of the goons shouted, yanking his hood off.  
“Haa?” The boy asked, raising his eyes and taking out an earphone. “Are you robbing me?”  
The goon nodded, glad the boy understood. In a flash, a pistol was leveled at his head and the goon went flying out a window, the boy hopping out after him. The metal armed man and his goons turned to see him stand.

 

**_Makoto Naegi: Huntsman in Training_ **

 

“Well don't just stand there, grab him!” The goons broke out of their trance and pulled out their swords to attack. 

Naegi ducked under their strikes, pushing away anyone who got too close and shooting them with non-lethal bullets. 

He could feel what they felt, and with all honesty? It disgusted him. So many negative feelings…. He almost wanted to vomit. 

His thoughts get interrupted as a sword nearly took his head off. He spinned around and elbowed the attacker in the head before he faced the leader.

“Well kid, you’re becoming more trouble than this is worth.” The leader said, aiming his arm again and firing. 

Naegi didn’t move in time, taking the explosion. As the smoke cleared he saw the man trying to escape up a rooftop, case in hand.

“Sorry about your window Mr. Gozu.” He spoke sheepishly to the owner before he chased after the criminal. Unlike the man, he didn’t bother with the ladder and just jumped, making it to the roof without many troubles.

On his way, Makoto stopped for a moment. He felt like someone was watching him, weird as it was. Maybe that was Mr. Gozu? He surely didn’t feel anyone else in the area.

“This is where we part kid!” The man shouted, straightening his outfit as a bullhead rose into view. Climbing on, he pulled a red dust crystal out the case and tossed it at the boy’s feet. “But I’ll leave you with a parting gift!” 

He fired at the dust. The boy prepared to jump away only for arms to grab him and pull him out the way of the explosion.

“You have emerald eyes.” Makoto turned to his rescuer to see a man with a Fedora and matching suit, holding a flask. 

 

**_Koichi Kizakura: Assistant Headmaster of Beacon Peak Academy, Huntsman_ **

 

Kizakura took another swig out the flask before moving past Makoto. 

“Stand back, I’ll take care of this.” 

He placed the top back on the flask and gave it a twirl, transforming it into a cane aimed at the ship. The cane fired, sending icy dust rounds at the ship and the metal-armed criminal inside. 

The criminal stumbled to the front where the pilot struggled to keep the ship airborne. 

“We have a huntsman!” 

They switched places, the pilot's face hidden as she run to the entrance, starting to shoot at the brunette. 

Kizakura rolled out the way, switching the ammo in his cane to fire and firing again. The mystery woman dodged the blast, aiming right at the ground under the huntsman. 

Makoto snapped out of his awe at a huntsman, moving to help by shooting at the woman as well. His interference caught her off guard, forcing her to step back and grab a bag out the back. 

She threw it at the pair, the bag sliding  in between them before it began to beep loudly.

“Move!” Kizakura shouted, grabbing Makoto and teleporting them a safe distance away as the roof they stood on went up in flames. 

The older man panted before turning to the boy beside him. “You mind coming with me somewhere?”

 

******

 

This was not where Makoto expected to be going after the robbery. Currently he sat in a police interrogation room, a single light illuminated himself, the table, and the other chair. Kizakura leaned against the wall a few feet away, sipping from his flask as they waited in silence.

“Um, just wondering. Am I in trouble?”

“Nope.” Kizakura replies, taking another sip. “Someone wants to talk to you is all.” The door opened revealing a man slightly taller than Kizakura himself.

“Makoto Naegi.” The man said. “Just finished his last year at Signal.”

“That’s me.” Makoto nodded his head. “And you… You are Beacon’s headmaster, aren’t you?”

 

**_Professor Jin Kirigiri: Headmaster of Beacon Academy, also a hunter_ **

 

Jin nodded with a small smile before his expression turned serious again. “Interfering with that robbery you stopped was quite brave of you, but dangerous to yourself and the others around you.” 

“But they were robbing Mr Gozu!”  Makoto argued. “And I can’t stand it. They were bullying him for being a faunus. I don’t like bullies.”

“I see.” Jin answered. “I can understand your sentiment, but you’re still young and inexperienced which is why normally I’d be sending you home with a stern warning. However, Mr Kizakura believes you’re special.”

Makoto perked up in confusion at the headmaster’s words. “Special?” He asked.

Jin nodded before continuing. “We could use people like you at our academy. Would you be willing to join?” 

The pair looked at Makoto expectantly as he looked back at them in shock.

They wanted him to join Beacon Academy? But why choose him? He was so normal. Kizakura made himself known to the conversation, approaching the table and looking Makoto in the eyes. “

What you did last night wasn’t something a normal person would do. A normal person would have stood by and let the police handle the situation... which they likely aren’t doing very well now considering the business. You have heart Mr. Naegi, and we could use a bit more heart against the Grimm and other threats to the world.”

“Kizakura.” Jin silenced the man with a hard stare before looking back at Makoto. “...Heart isn’t the only reason I’d like you to come to our school. Based on your file, your family have been skilled marksman in Signal for the past generations. I’d say your skills could definitely be improved and heightened at Beacon’s Peak. But for now I’ll allow you to think on the offer. You must certainly be tired from the action of the night. Your family has already been informed of the situation and they’ll be waiting for you to return.”

Makoto looked between the two in confusion before standing to leave. “T-thank you both for considering me. I’ll be sure to get back to you both with a decision.”

The two watch Makoto leave, sitting in silence for a moment.

“So…” Jin turned to his best friend. “What do you think she sees in him?”

“Probably the same thing we do.” Koichi answered. “He has a heart. She is pretty good at noticing these things, you know.”

“But.. What if….”

“Jin, stop. You are panicking over nothing. It will be alright. You’ll see.”

 

***

 

“That's so cool you got accepted to Beacon!” Komaru exclaimed over the scroll. 

“Says the hunting prodigy,” Her brother teased. “How is it over your side, anyway? How are the misfits?”

“Don’t call us that!” Seven voices yelled at him at the same time. There was no real offense in their voices, but it was an old joke.

“Speaker, Komaru? That’s low.” He laughed.

“Well, maybe some of us wanted to bless big bro Makoto to his acceptance to Beacon,” A female voice suggested.

“And by some, Monaca means she and Komaru forced me to come here,” A male voice snarked.

“Oh, don’t whine, Takumi. We are heading for training right after this,” Komaru answered. “I think I have a new idea for how to activate your semblance without all of us dying.”

“Really?” A new voice asked. “And what would that be?”

“You’ll find out on the field, Nagisa, and not a moment before this. You know that,” Komaru answered, and by the sounds that came afterwards, Makoto could guess she petted the younger boy’s head, to his dismay.

“Ahem!” Monaca coughed. “Big bro Makoto is still listening.”

“Anyway, we just wanted to tell you good luck and congratulations,” Komaru concluded. 

Another voice called her, briefly exchanging words before she yelled, “We’re coming, Headmaster Tengan!” With a final farewell to her brother, she cut off the conversation.

Makoto put the scroll back in his pocket when two arms hugged him from the back. He didn’t jump, as there was only one person it could have been.

“Had a nice talk with your sister?” Sayaka Maizono asked.

**_Sayaka Maizono: part time Idol, full time huntress in training_ **

“Yeah I did,” He smiled, turning to his childhood friend. “She’s ecstatic for me. I didn't know you got accepted here, Sayaka. I thought you were heading to go on a tour after all of those talks we had about it.”

Sayaka shook her head, with sad eyes looking at him. “I thought about it and I realized that I wouldn't be able to do much for the world on a stage. My group supported me all they way.”

Her expression brightened again. “After we all graduate we’ll come right back together again!”

“Well, it's good to see you again. I’m really glad I won't be here not knowing anyone,” Makoto replied, not catching his friend’s blush as he looked at the other people on the airship.

“You being here should certainly make things much more enjoyable Makoto,” Sayaka giggled. The conversation is interrupted by the newscast playing in the background, both perking up at the reporter mentioning a certain criminal’s name.

“The infamous Haiji Towa is still at large in Vale. The leader of the…” The reporter coughed looking at the name, completely unimpressed before continuing. “ _ ‘Beast Killers’ _ was last seen in the faunus shopping district, escaping custody in a bullhead yet again. The police department have yet to release a statement, more on this later today. In others news, relations between humans and Faunus drift further in the wake of attacks by the terrorist organization known as the White Fang. Their latest attack came during a peaceful protest for equal rights, killing many in their...” 

The report was shut off at the announcement chime ringing, revealing Koichi Kizakura in its place.

“Good morning new students. The bullhead will be landing shortly. Please gather your belongings and head to the auditorium for opening ceremony upon landing.” He took a swig of the flask he held before adding. “Welcome to Beacon Academy.”

The message flickered off as Sayaka turned to look at the window. “Makoto, look at the view!” 

Makoto moved beside her and his eyes widened at the building before him. The school looked like a cross between a private academy and the Wiz World castle his parents took him and Komaru to when they were kids.  Other bullheads glided forward, likely carrying other new students for a new year.

“This our new life now.” Makoto smiled, looking back at Sayaka. The moment was suddenly interrupted by a boy running past them and hurling in the can next to them.

“....I guess the view isn't for everyone.” He thought to himself before looking down. “Um….Sayaka?”

“Hm?”

“Some of it got on your shoe.”

“EW!” The sound of a slapped echoes across the ship followed by a shrill yelp.


End file.
